University of Magic
by Amandalorraine420
Summary: Nolli is a gifted american teenager with parents who are always wroking and a brotther who is a bit of a drunk, on her fourteenth birthday a bat drops a postcard on the ground it changes her life forever her a wizard and the school is in newyork who wuold have thought something thiis awesome could happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

"Nolli" the annoying voice shouted up through her window, she looked down and her older brother Silis was standing looking bedraggled smirking up at her. "seriously, you snuck out again you know mom and dad are going to be pissed when they find out" after sending him a final scowling look she unlocked the front door and got him upstairs qeuitly even though his stench of weed and alcohal made her want to gag. Not that she had never tried these things but she soon realized that they made her undesirable and made her mind to muddled to even think. Nolli was your typical almost fourteen year old girl, although for her age she was a little curvy and well endowed , adding her long beautiful blonde hair to that she drove the boys crazy. She was excited because her fourteenth birthday was in a week and she got to start high school in 2 months, but what she doesn't know is that she wont be going to high school in her home of Chicago.

It was midnight of her fourteenth birthday and since her parents didn't care where she was she went to a park nearby and sat on the swing set just wishing she had someone to spend her birthday with or at least that something exciting would happen. After an hour or so she figured her parents would be passed out and exhausted from work so she jumped out of the swing and landed on her smilling an amost childlike smile and started walking towards her house when a bat screeched and dropped some kind of paper from its feet. She thought she ahd imagined it the dark playing tricks on hers eyes but she looked down and there was a postcard from newyork. She picked it up hesitantly and began reading:

To whom it ay concern misses gaunt has been accepted to The

University of magic a highly equipped school for teaching you ng witches and wizards with promising talent. Since your

Nor your parents have knowledge of this a instructor and help er will be sent to your home in a few weeks time, we look for

Ward to you attandance at UOM.

Sincerely Mr. Davinci

What she was so confussed she couldn't even walk straight she got home and her parents had left a note on the table that said something about dinners in the fridge and silis your grounded, no happy birthday they must have forgotten again. She couldn't blame them they both worked extremely haard to give her and silis the best possible life they could. She was nervouse she didn't think they would pay attention when she showed them the letter, but she put it out of her mind and crawled in her overly large bed and let her mind drift her into sleep.

Two weeks later she found herself awaiting the arrival of a stranger, the letter said someone would be coming she had even gotten up at 6am to get ready and look presentable. "Nolli dear I know we said we stay and be here for this so called instructer but we really cant miss work because of your silly antics" her mother said sweetly "your mothers right Nolster, if you want to keep your iphone and computer and this big beautiful house I think you better let us go to work" he smiled chuckling at himself, nolli's dad always meant well he kissed her on the forhead and her parents bade her goodbye. Not a moment later was there a knock at the door, she smiled and opened the door to reveal a strange man with blue hair and the most peculair purple eyes with little blue flecks that matched his hair "um hi, im Nolli, you must be the instructer" she said and managed an intrigued smile. "hey Nolli I'm Teddy, Teddy Lupin, and yes im the instructor for UOM, so may I come in?" he asked kindly nolli led him into the living room. She didn't know it but her world was about to flip upside down in the best way possible.

**Okay so this is my first ever fanfic, and my writing might be rough I havent wrote anything since two years ago in high school and I mean nothing but grocery list. So please tell me your thoughts they will be greatly appreciated and I promise it gets better, I'm kinda making it up in my head as I go but ya would love some feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

This place is a little odd Teddy thought to himself as he looked at the all white carpet , couches and walls, he could harldy believe a child could live in a place this immaculate. He had to get on with all the official UOM stuff he was quite happy that he had been sent here to Chicago as it was a beautiful city and had a magic village not to far from this young new students home. He laughed at his thoughts calling her young he wasn't THAT old himself. " so Nolli, you my dear are a wizard, I know its a lot to take in so do you have any questions, or concerns?" he laughed in his heead again of course she has questions and concerns she is a wizard in the 21st century. She looked at him smiling, wow was she a pretty girl, the boys would be all over her even in the wizarding world boys will be boys "so Teddy do witches really fly on broomstick, and if we wiggle our nose, oh wait never mind that's genies, um what are the classes can I do magic just like I am or do I need wand" she stopped it seemed only to take a breath he smiled at her excited and quite hilarious questions "well we do use broomsticks but mostly for quidditch which is a sport and you must get a wand love, which brings me to our next topic getting your school supplies, your going to need quite a bit, looks like you have potions, wizard studys, history, care of magical creatures, charms, herbology and defense against the dark arts."

Shopping Nolli smiled that she knew how to do Teddy had asked her if her parents had left her any money she just smiled and grabbed her purse and counted out the 2,000 dollars her parents had given her after they realized they forgot her birthday. Teddy smiled and asked her to hold tightly onto his arm. A sickening moment of swirling blackness ensued and a moment later they were in the mall in downtown going up a flight of stairs nolli hadn't known was there, and then four more flights she was positive had never been there and finaly they reached an old wooden door teddy opened it to reveal a tunnel nolli groaning not wanting to walk another step carried on. After two minutes of walking the su strted to show through and they descended upon a brick road of a very old origin and nolli just stopped in awe of the vilage and the people and the animals.

The first thing that caught her eye was a gaint white building entitled supreme court justice center, magic unit, it was like the white house only better smaller but more beautiful it glistened in the sun and you could make out white butterflys hanging around the willow trees in its yard. On her left there was a store called Hermiones that appeared to be selling all kinds of wonderful books and apparently it was a chain store of some sort one in London, and france as well. On her left there was a sweets shop, a broom shop, and the most intriguing a pet shop she didn't even know where to start, she looked up at teddy with the biggest smile on her face. He led her first to the bookstore to get all the necessary books. Some looked rather boring like herbs and spices herbology for a growing mind, and history of the wizarding world part 1 of 10, but others seemed interesting like Harry potter the boy who saved your butt, and things the go bump in the light by R.H her book for magical creatures. She was excited after having something called a chocolate frog, and a lollipop that made her float she had forgotten all about getting her wand. "alright nolli this is Lovegood wands, she's a kind lady I promise, she will get you the perfect wand, "oh hello, im Luna, its nice to see you didn't bring in any wrack spurts" an airy voice said from the counter where a very pretty pale blonde woman smiled at her " hello Mrs. Lovegood I - I'm here to get a wand" nolli said shyly wondering what a wrack spurt is. "Luna just smile very well nolli I think I have just the one for you , it's a bit of a stretch but you know the wand chooses you my grandfather ollivander taught me that" Luna handed nolli the wand she took and it immediately started turning the whole room beautiful colors with sparkles and she set it down everything returned to normal she smiled feeling magic pulse through her. "so very excellent choice" she seemed to be speaking to the wand "well its seems you have your 14' willow a very special whompping willow infused with the tear of a unicorn and a phoenix that is a powerful wand use it wisely" she said and turned to the back.

Last but not least was the pet store she was allowed to have a dog, a cat, a lizard, or a bat. Teddy told her to go with a bat so she could send letters to her friends but that was what cell phones were for after all it was the 21 century. She smiled to herself thinking she was going to get a dog but instead she got a lizard a bearded dragon who was black and purple his name was clinger and he was so cute not really good for anything but he did eat fly's that was useful she thought, teddy told her he would arrive at her house on august 7th to take her to the school, and he asked that nollis parents be present as they would not be seeing her until Christmas.

**so 5 veiws hmm guess thats not to bad considering the fact im getting in the groove and writting this as i go still feedback is nice even if you only read the first two sentences and got bored tell me so i wont waste my time writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks were rather exciting for Nolli she could hardly take the anticipation. She read her school books every night and a few others she picked up after a second trip to fillion avenue with her parents and brother. It was the night before her departure to the university and she could hardly sleep she had pretty much read all of the books, her favorite being the one about the famous Harry potter and his two best friends, that defeated the dark lord. "nolli, honey you need to get up and start getting ready teddy will be here soon" her dads voice sounded through her room, she must have drifted off the night before, she got out of bed quick and jumped in the shower washed her hair and tried to contain herself. She decided to try and look her best so that she could impress all the witches and wizards, and not come off as an unintelligent muggle girl. She had put big curls in her long blonde hair and did her makeup, light cover up and a pale rose colored blush and a tiny amount of blush with mascara, she always tried to keep herself looking natural. She put on her favorite light blue ripped jeans, and a semi low cut white t shirt, she looked herself over satisfied she looked like a bright young girl but still pretty at the same time. She began to pack all her things, using a simple charm she taught herself. She was glad to be in America because in England they couldn't do magic outside of school but here they're allowed to use simple charms and incantations. She came down the stairs her suitcase in hand and before she had a moment to collect her nerves there was a knock on the door, she opened it to reveal a smilling teddy waiting to whisk her away to a life she never dreamed she would have.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world…

"Sev, Sev, get up" a copy of the daily prophet hit sev in the head he ignored it and rolled over to go back to sleep, but then he heard the light footsteps and a yell unlike any other " Albus Severus Potter, get your arse out of bed, you lazy boy" his mothers, Ginny pulled the covers off of her youngest son. "bloody hell mum, Its not like I have school, or chores" albus complained before he remembered today he did have school American school, he was going to be a transfer this year, because of how well he had done on his owls last year he got a scholarship to study in America for a year. Avoiding the glare from his mother he got up brushed his teeth showered and put on some simple jeans and a gray T-shirt, and sent an owl to his cousin victorie, telling her to write to him over the school year. His messy brown hair didn't seem to want to sit flat today so he let it stick out and watched his mum fuss with it as he ate breakfast. "mum it never works" she looked at him almost in tears, she was going to miss her baby boy, sev noticed and got up and hugged her "mum ill be fine ill write to you every month" he said with a laugh knowing good and well she expected a letter every week. Harry looked at sev and noticed the slytherin crest on the back packet of his jeans "sev you want me to take that slytherin patch off before we head to Chicago.?" sev shook his head he loved his house they had come a long way and he was a proud slytherin. He was becoming anxious not sure if he made the right choice deciding to school in America for a year but he didn't have a choice now. He gave all his brothers and sisters a hug then grabbed a hold of his uncle George's arm and they disaperated to surprisingly an American airport.

**sorry this one is really short and kinda sucks (hey at least i admit it) and it gets better just having trouble trying to decide how to transfer the pov better,**


End file.
